Xmas Present: The Host Drabbles
by Insarai Arys
Summary: Ecchi's Xmas present. Prompt based drabbles off the massive list I have created. 10 of the good stuff...implication at times. BoyxBoy and occasionally...Boyxpsuedo boy...? I dunno what you'd call it. Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyouya and Haruhi.
1. Tie

Here you go Ecchi. Happy Christmas and a happy New Year!

**Tie 337 Hikaru/Karou **

**Summary: **Things can tie us to places, keeping us from moving on. And so can people. Hikaru and Honey think about their ties...

Hikaru

A twin. The dictionary definition is someone who is born at the same time as you from the same mother and the same father. Looking further down the page and you'll find an extra bit on identical twins. An identical twin is someone who shares your exact genetic material from the division of a single fertilised egg cell into two. And so on and so forth...

But an identical twin is someone much more than that, Hikaru thinks. At least in his experience it's true that they are so much more. Karou doesn't just have his genetic material; Karou has half of his soul. The two of them are one person. One soul. Take Hikaru from Karou and you have two halves a person. Put them together again, and you get a single, functioning, complete person. They are mirror images of each other, perfect carbon copies. But the same-ness runs deep than the surface. They have perfect halves of traits; Hikaru is brash where Karou is quiet. Hikaru is loudness to Karou's quietness. Hikaru's tendency to speak before he thinks is contrasted with Karou's inbuilt think before you speak persona. Karou is HIkaru's perfect opposite. Hikaru's A to Karou's B.

And everyone thinks that. No one realises that Hikaru likes Western Punk-Ska and Karou likes J-pop. No one cares that Hikaru is starting to dislike behing always one of two. He is always Hikaru-or-Karou. Never just Hikaru. Few people can bothered to take the time to tell them apart. Fewer people get it right. And Karou knows that; he likes the completeness of the two of them; the perfection of the mirror images. Karou wants them to be together and if it's forever, Karou wouldn't mind. He would enjoy it, most likely. Hikaru wouldn't. He wants to go out and be an intrepid fashion designer by exploring tiny little jumble shops in the back streets of London to find the perfect material. He want' to go the best fashion houses in Milan to choose the best cut of a dress. He want to go to Paris to see the most famous models strut his wears down the catwalk. Karou doesn't. Karou thinks they should stay togther, have everything bought to them. Live together, be togther...die together. Hikaru doesn't agree.

One day he'll break away, Hikaru knows he'll leave to go on his own jouney. Hikaru knows that. Not yet though. Not yet. He'll stay a while longer, live his brother's dream a little longer. Because Karou is Hikaru's tie and Hikaru's not quite ready to let go yet. Soon maybe...But not yet.


	2. Umbrella

_Here you go Ecchi. Happy Christmas and a happy New Year! _

**Umbrella 361 Mori Haruhi**

Cold. Wet. Raining. As with his speech Mori was economical with his thoughts. They were calm and simple in themselves and usually direct. Mori was never a fanciful type person anyway. He preferred logical thinking over elaborate musings.

He stood in the hall of one of the many buildings at Ouran High School. The Host Club's patrons had left long ago, their moeing cries vanished. Nearly forty designations today, he thought, he was becoming popular. No pride, no bragging, just a Mori thought; simple and true. The rain lashed down, leaving streaks of water across the window though the thunderstorm was absent. Mori was quite dry though, his school uniform and black hair still dry as a bone. He glanced up at the staircase for his diminutive cousin who was still missing; Bun Bun had been left in the third floor Music Room.

Haruhi wandered by, brown hair slick with rain, her uniform soaked through. She was muttering to herself as she went by, her head practically buried in her school bag. "Last day of term and I can't find it. And what a day to forget – Oh. Hi Mori-Sempai."

"Aa." He just stood there, big, board and six foot three inches tall. He didn't need to say any more. So he didn't.

"I forgot my umbrella somewhere and now I can't find it," she sighed, "I just don't know where it is."

"Aa" Mori said nothing more.

"Oh well," She looked forlornly out of the window, "I guess I'll just have to risk it." Just then the rain came down even harder and she winced.

Mori debated internally for a moment. Then, his mind made up he said, "Here." He held out his umbrella. Black. Simple like himself. Haruhi just stared at it until he shook it gently.

"_Oh_ – Yes- Sorry," she said still staring at the umbrella in her hand, "But how will I give it back to you?"

Evidently Haruhi hadn't heard of a friend doing something nice for a friend or else she had forgotten. "Keep it" His voice seemed to rumble in the massive hall.

And before she could protest he strode away, big strides that were calm and deliberate. Though the front door, down the steps into the blinding, pouring rain. She was still in the hall, watching him leave.

He left her alone in a deserted hall, clutching a book bag in one hand and a black umbrella in the other. And she smiled. Because he was still Mori even after all they had been through.

And they shared moment of unity from that one simple umbrella in the act of giving and receiving.


	3. Wipe

_Here you go Ecchi. Happy Christmas and a happy New Year! _

**Wipe 320 Mori Honey**

**Honey was eating cake. It's a messy occupation at the best of times but someone has to do it, Honey thinks to himself. Not everyone can name every kind made in Japan either but Honey can. So he's just the man for the job. But still...it's a messy job for sure. Well, he's just the man so he'll eat his way through that...metre tall veritable mountain of cake and sugar and icing and god knows how many colours because he's the only one who can. And will for that matter. **

**Mori sighed as the cake was eyed and then systematically demolished by his cousin with the bottomless stomach. He knew Honey was always a big eater but where on earth did he put the stuff? And why was he so unfat? He was eating pounds of the stuff everyday and still didn't put on an ounce of weight. And Mori would know these things. He was, after all, the one who had to carry the boy around school when his legs got too tired. Which happened frequently. **

**And the boy was always hyper active no matter what he ate so cake wasn't exactly the worst thing for the boy to be eating...Though it was such an expensive addiction! Thirty five American dollars for a slice of cheesecake?! It was putting the Host Club under...Or at least it would be if Mori didn't keep an eye on what Honey ordered. Most of the time anyway. **

**As to the question of where Honey puts all the food and the cake, it was probably around his mouth, if the half inch layer of cake around the small one's lips and cheeks was anything to go by. Well, it would be Mori who had to wipe the stuff off anyway. **

**Not that he was complaining of course...After all, his cousin made everything taste sweeter to his tongue...**


	4. Wash

_Here you go Ecchi. Happy Christmas and a happy New Year! _

**Wash 328 Honey Mori**

Mori sank down below the water, relishing the heat. After lying on the bottom of the tub for a few seconds he rose up and reached for the flannel. His arm knocked something in the water and he reached out to pick it up. It was a toy rubber ducky probably from Honey's bath before his. He half smiled and put it in the soap dish. He washed his hair, scrubbing it viciously. He wasn't especially careful with it because it had to be clean. He had had kendo training that evening and he was covered in sweat; his hair matted with it.

He rinsed and started in and his arms and his front and his legs with his flannel but he couldn't reach his back. He rolled his shoulders and tried again but his elbow where he got struck with the staff went _twang!_ and put paid to that idea really really quickly.

He clung onto the side of the bath and breathed though the pain. It may have been just one hit but it was on a joint and it _hurt_! He didn't hear the door slide open nor did he hear the sound of the soap being lifted from the soap dish. He did however feel the small hand rubbing the flannel across his back, the soft breathing of the one he was meant to protect not have wash his back.

"Mitsukuni?" He half turned when the other small hand pushed him gently around the right way again. He squirmed around any way and faced his charge. Blond, still in school uniform sans the tie, his charged looked disapprovingly at the developing bruise on his elbow. Mori didn't bother to cover up. After all they had bathed together many times when they were away on family business and had shared a hotel room. There was nothing on his body he could hide from Mitsukuni anyway. They were too close and had often compared scars and height. Neither came close to the other but it was the thought that counts.

He relaxed again as his cousin washed his back and rinsed it...He really didn't care what happened beyond this point in time...he just wanted his nice relaxing bath to continue on and on and on and on...

And if his cousin came as part of the package deal...then he wasn't going to complain.


End file.
